Genevieve Spectrum
Info Genevieve started life in tragedy, her mother dying in childbirth. Her father has raised her by himself, trying his best to both raise a successful law firm and a young girl who would have a strong sense of justice. Background Gen grew to a fairly privileged life, her father’s hard work quickly paying off. She was quite popular in school, though occasionally a bit overcritical of her peers, knowing more then they did about potential ramifications in society. Just 15 years old, she attended a party at a certain rich kid’s home. Gen knew this kid was dealing drugs, and was curious to find out where he was getting them. Slipping away from the main party, she had the opportunity to test the lockpicking skills she’d honed both in working with her father’s police connections and in getting into stuff her father didn’t wish her to. Inside the father’s study, she not only found a wall safe containing a good haul of various street drugs, but enough paperwork to reveal to her trained eye that the man was trafficking drugs as a runner for The Crime Lords! About this time, she heard steps coming down the hallway. Knowing there was but this one destination down this hall, she quickly closed the safe and repositioned the painting in front of it. Right at that time, the door opened. Gen reacted instinctively, taking a deep breath and dropping to the floor. Knowing she was in a helpless position, she closed her eyes and hoped for the best. When no one said anything, despite the noise of someone moving around the room, she opened her eyes… and saw nothing, only a distorted white haze. Everything beyond it was blurry! The figure moved back out of the room, closing the door behind it. Finally letting out the breath she’d been holding, the world around her gradually came back into focus. Surprised at the revelation that know one saw her, she also then realized she was on the floor, only a few feet down the wall from the safe, and in plain sight! Well, apparently not in plain sight…. She quickly made her exit, and slipped away from the party. She had a lot on her mind on the way home. A year passed, during which Gen explored the details of that evening further, and revealed even more talents. She found she could emanate an aura of while brilliant white light, and focus light into beams of various colors and intensities. After some further research into the properties of light, she could heat Hot Pockets with ease. She also found that she could create mirages, or light illusions, of anything she had enough familiarity with. She couldn’t generate sound however, and thinking the application had its limits then, started practicing ventriloquism. All this research left her fairly withdrawn from her normal social circles, and when you stop being rich and popular, they don’t let you forget it. She became an outcast, which suited her just fine. She put a lot of her time into art classes, where she would study forms and actions to better polish her powers. It was there that she met her first Goth, and then that she decided the life of those who lived with such an artistic embrace may suit her. It also brought her into dark clubs and another drug scene that revolved around music. Her innate sense of justice found this fitting, as it allowed her to keep quiet tabs on the possible up-and-comers. Her best friend at this time was dating the singer for a local band, who was having problems getting gigs. Feeling bad, since the guy was actually good hearted, Gen snuck behind the stage on night and put on a bit of a lightshow, generating colors based on how she felt the songs. This went on a few nights, and the band became ever more popular. Questions were asked, but with her light bending, Gen made sure no one ever saw her. The naïve guys in the band began to think they had a spirit watching over them. Unfortunately, this wasn’t to last. Another guy in the band had the presence of mind to make the connection between the singer and his girlfriend… and her mysterious friend. Rather then ask questions directly, he figured the knowledge would make him more money. It did, and the broker happened to work for The Crime Lords, who were then kidnapping test subjects to help recruiting. They caught Gen exiting out the back alley after a show, captured her and took her to a holding cell in an abandoned warehouse. Finally left alone in total darkness, Gen regained wits enough to try and escape. The steel door didn’t have any lock, so Gen started burning her way through with an intense laser beam. However, a problem she had considered but had been to afraid to try came to pass: the beam cost too much to generate, and without any ambient light, her laser sputtered and died halfway though. She was trapped, and powerless. Two days passed. Late on the second night, her cell door was thrown open, and she was blinded by the flashlights shown upon her. A SWAT team had come to shake down the warehouse for drug and slave trafficking, and rescued Gen from what they thought was a life of slavery. It probably was, of a different sort, however that wouldn’t be known. Gen’s father, Victor, prosecuted the case personally. They were only able to get the warehouse owner and a few others on small charges though; everyone else further up the chain were being sponsored by the Crime Lords, placed before a crooked judge, and never saw a courtroom. Victor took this as a major failing; though he was more than grateful his daughter survived. He vowed, to himself and to her that they would answer for their crimes. That same evening, Victor and Genevieve had a long talk. She revealed her powers to her astonished father, and explained how she had gotten into trouble in the first place, following her own sense of justice. Of course Victor was quite proud in his daughters chosen path, but horrified that she had made herself into a target he couldn’t possibly protect. Victor researched and made good use of his connections, finding a place that could help his only child better than he could. The week before her 17th birthday, he told Gen of his plans to place her in the care of the Academy. She wasn’t pleased at all about the prospect of leaving home, but knew in her heart that he was making the best decision he thought possible. With some reluctance, she spent her birthday packing and making her few farewells. In a tearfully short goodbye, she left the only home she had ever known. Current Sketch Genevieve is smart, young, and pretty; a fairly typical teenager. As the daughter of an attorney, she is well-versed in law, and researching various topics. She has a laptop with Westlaw access and court programs granted to her through her father. This allows her to research myriad legal cases, as well as research anyone that has a criminal background. She has also spent a lot of time with her father’s best friend, a Personal Investigator named Phillip Jackson, or “Uncle Phil”. This is where she picked up her process investigation techniques, and lockpicking skills. Gen has also spent a lot of time thinking through her powers, and their limitations. After her kidnapping, she threw herself back into those studies, suspecting then and knowing now that without ambient light to draw upon and store, she would be effectively powerless, she planned to never be caught helpless again. Gen has begun studying various martial arts to make up for her slight build. The training, she figures, will also help her retain her analytical mind so she will be less likely to panic and be caught unawares again. She is already an accomplished fencer, owing to many hours of family bonding and the settling of a few disputes with her father, a fencing wizard. Powers and Abilities *''Light Spectrum Control'' - Generation, Absorption, and Emission of light in various colors and intensities, from microwaves to gamma rays, etc. This can be generated in thin beams from her fingertips, to more full blasts from her fists, and possibly a radius attack if she discharged from her full body. Also includes Blinding Flashes. (think camera) *''Light Bending'' – effectively leaving her invisible to normal sight. (Not effective against super senses not derived from sight or the blind.) *''Holograms'' – An advanced bending of light, Gen can create mirages to fool her foes. Limitations the same as light bending, and though she can make the images move if needed, they themselves cannot generate sound. Gen is practicing her ventriloquism to make this power more useful. *''Light Dispersion - Gen can disperse her human form into light particles, which follow the same rules as normal light barring the obvious. She can use this to pass through non-opaque objects like glass, and can move fairly quickly. However, she's currently uncomfortable with the ability and tends to save it for a last resort escape. She is visible in this form as a bunch of sparkling lights while moving, though if she concentrates she can slow down and appear as a light beam with flecks of dust moving within. *Nightvision ''- By amplifying ambient light, Gen can see in the dark and help others to. She can also do this with more subtlety, and emit light from her eyes, though this does feed on her stored power. She rarely does this in front of others, as her eyes glow pupil-less white, which she thinks is kinda creepy. If she's hiding at the time, she'll bend the light around her to eliminate the effect. This also gives her a 360 degree arc of perception. (Sight based) *''Light Storage'' - A considered source of Gen's powers comes from her ability to absorb light. Commonly this is sunlight, and Gen wears heavy black clothes, including trench coats, in otherwise sunny afternoons. This is because she does not totally control her absorption, it just passively happens, and she can't turn it off. If her skin is exposed over long periods of time, her skin will take on a progressively whiter hue, as the light she has seeks to escape its host. Gen finds this deeply embarrissing and tries to hide it however she can, even resorting to gloves on her hands. Her normal storage allows her fairly long term usage of her abilities, though her limit has been seen as two days in total darkness before not having enough energy to power any ability. Obviously, Gen tries her best for this not to happen, and prepares well beforehand. :A strange side effect of this is that, like photosynthesis, the light gives her body energy, leaving her to only need to eat once a week and having to sleep only every few days. Her eyes are usually somewhat bloodshot, though she does try to keep eyedrops handy. :::::: All of Gen's power's can be colored to her liking, but generally the intensity of the light being projected will color it in combat situations. (within human perception) Generally Gen projects pure white light with no color. Aside from her array of abilities, Genevieve is otherwise human, and can be killed by mundane weapons and trauma. Equipment Gen carries a small set of lockpicks, and a few bobby pins hidden in her hair. Her Goth sensibilities also extend to practicality; the trenchcoat she wears carries any number of suitable objects for whatever situation she can anticipate. She has many glow sticks secreted upon her person for emergencies, and carries her father’s Zippo lighter, which he gave to her after their talk. He has promised to quit smoking while she carries it, because if she has it she’s essentially as safe as he can make her, and he can worry less. He considered that more then fair. She also has a length of rope, a small flashlight, and a pen and notepad. She may also carry her pocket PC if she’s going information gathering, and she has a flare gun she carries on a whim. She figures it beats a normal gun, since it can be offensive, a distraction, a signal, and a source of energy should she need it. She's been known to carry a Powershot G-10 when the mood strikes her. Sheathed behind the small of her back or along her right thigh in a special sheath is a rapier, which she uses in an improvised fencing style. She tends to carry a German wire-hilt rather then the Spanish bell guard she was trained with. The wire-hilt is polished to a mirror sheen, and Gen uses that to her advantage in sword combat, sending a burst of light through her hand when she thrusts. The bell guard was just holding her back after that she thought, and never went back. That sword is at her father's house in Chicago. She’s not much for jewelry, only tending to wear a watch on a thick wristband (with a backlight, of course) and a crystal pendant that was her mother's. Family Father Victor A.; Mother deceased. Gen has a few cousins on her mother’s side in Illinois and Indiana, but none known to her on her father’s side, and he has never told her otherwise. “No one worth mentioning.” Gen on: Alexandria Winston-Slater -''' "She's alright. Dunno what she sees in Maerik. She had a crazy sister or something right? That was before I got here, I don't have much info yet." 'Ronald Richards '- "Oh yeah, Maerik's buddy. Cool guy like him. He's a Prince too, ya know that? Yeah that would be a pain in the ass I'd imagine." 'Jason Roberts '- *she lowers her gaze for a second* "Jason is.... special. I mean, yeah, there's a reason, but it's like, catch up already buddy. And that Elmo thing, don't get me started..." 'Carl Lennox '- "Guy's got serious issues. When he's functioning, he's great, but the rest of the time, kinda useless. And not very attentive." '''Sarah Omnics - "She's pretty cool. Handy to have around. Pretty well-adjusted for the crap the gods gave her." Giga Volt '- "That tin can? He hates us 'meatbags' and can't stop insulting us at every turn. Sure, he's good in a fight, when he's not getting his arms ripped off." '''Maerik Marson -' *she sighs a bit, then furrows her brow in concentration* "I'll say this once. Yeah, he's okay. If he's gonna be leading us or what ever, I guess we could do worse. But there's just so much not to like about the guy. Whatever. Better him then me." 'Brent Harris -' "Rocky? He's a pretty cool guy. Level-headed." *puts a hand to her chin* "Far deeper thinker then you'd give him credit for. Probably a good leader, later on." 'Alexander Lancaster -' "Xander? He seems alright. He's got a whole broken home story from what I hear." 'Kyrie Aelesion - '"Hehe, that girl cracks me up. I dunno where she comes up with half the stuff that comes out of her mouth, but she's a strange one. Speaks her mind, I'll give her that." 'Cayla Kubert -' "One of the new lizard kids. She's definitely the most outgoing of the bunch. Really good attitude, workin with what she's been given." 'Severin Ravens '- "Yeah, the Golden Boy or whatever. I haven't talked to him much. Seems harmless enough, and that gold aura thing he's got going has to be a good sign, right?" 'Ezekiel Askari -' "Ah, angel boy. Seems to have a good head, just needs a chance to shine." 'Malana Perez -' *Gen grins* "Oh, Lana. Geez, where to start? Guess I'll keep it simple. Pretty girl, fashionable to a fault, and very... competetive. She carries a torch for Spencer, though the two of them seem to have a fairly relaxed relationship when she ain't yankin his chain." 'Spencer Smith -' "Yeah, can't have Lana without Spence. He's dead, did ya know? Must be nice to have that outta the way already. Cool guy, works well with me. One of the "Scream Team" as Rio so elegantly calls us." '''Luno Harper - "That guy? Hell, he thinks he owns us all or something, like we're his servants. Money can't buy happiness; nor manners, it seems." Hoshea McTaggert -''' "Hosh? Yeah, he's another of the lizard trio. He's..." *she seems to think a moment* "a rather nervous one. Though he seems to be fine around people other then me. I can't imagine why...." 'Quincy Kapernski -' "That kid? He's a pipsqueak, but a friendly one. Got some crazy ears on him; you can always pick him out in a crowd with those headphones." 'Ted Galange -' "TJ, yeah. Pretty buff dude, you ever seen those legs of his? Crazy strong. He's got those two goofball... whatever they are. Spirits, I guess, following him around. Guess he's never lonely..." 'Seven -' "Seven." *Gen quirks an eyebrow* "He's kinda cool, ever see that movie Momento? No? Well, it's not important. He's kinda more like V for Vendetta. Some people experimented on him, and now he's an amnesiac. It's fun for a harmless laugh on occasion, but he's studying up, and a quick learner. One of our 'Scream Squad' or 'Spook Squad' or whatever Rio's calling us that day." 'Jack Hunting -' "The farm boy. Yeah, he's a strange one. Pretty smart, seems to find simple solutions to problems quickly. Probably just like back home. Heard if ya take him outta his suit, its bad news for all of us..." 'Rio de Vasquez - '"Rio huh? That guys a d**k. Cocky, arrogant, and always looking for trouble. There's always gotta be one at every school, doesn't there?" 'Kevin Long -' "Kev? He's pretty cool. Gotta say, being able to talk to the dead is pretty cool. Sure, it's just like practical skills or something, but.... just think of the knowledge you could gain!" 'Ryouko - '"The last of the lizard trio. Probably their leader or something, if they had one. He's practical to a fault, and doesn't seem to convey much emotion. A superb fighter, though. Must be like some kinda Buddist thing or somethin." 'Logan Ravened -' "That kid's odd, just off somehow. Definately not from around here. And did ya know he's like a neat freak to the point that he has a super power that keeps him clean? How strange!" Trivia Gen happens to also be a closet anime fan, and has a lot of interest in the art style, though little talent at drawing it. Her all time favorites include Princess Mononoke, Akira, and Ergo Proxy, from which she steals inspiration in clothing from at the moment. She has a Re-l outfit at home she pieced together, and though she has outfits with similar styles, doesn't wear the outfit on purpose. I mean, that's just too weird, right? Yeah. Cosplayers are nerds. Recently she's been drawing a star pattern around her left eye in black eyeliner. Its shape and extensions vary a bit each time, but she generally does them well enough they could last a day or two in design till she tries another. (Since she rarely sleeps, thanks to her storing of energy.) Quotes "You'd think a place like this would have better security. Pssh. Whatever." - upon entering the ACADEMY by..... opening the front door. (Issue #2) "Maybe others have a flair for the dramatic. I have no need of extra, unwanted, attention." With no response quickly forthcoming, and no real desire to start or continue a conversation, Gen let her eyes roam over the boys one final time, then dropped her attention back to her desk. Oddly, it seemed like she still hadn't blinked the whole time... JR looks at her intently at he dark clothes and eyeliner, trying to remember something about what he read in his research, in one of those insufferable "teen magazines" he forced himself through. Suddenly he figure it out and snaps. "Oh wait I know. You are one of those Elmo people aren't you? HI, Gen, I'm JR ." JR smiles, obviously proud of himself, and flashes his best winning smile. (Issue #2) "Meglio un giorno da leone che cento da pecora." or 'Better one day as a lion than a hundred as a sheep.' (Issue #2) ((Stupid Spectral is a psycho genius.)) - Supacaster (Maerik) Champions Forums "Out of the Darkness, and into the Light." - motto Alternate Worlds Broken Spectrum: Learn how this transformation occurs! ACADEMY Forums, 4th post Broken Spectrum: '''Age: 32 Height: 5'10" Weight: unknown Hair: White Eyes: White After the ACADEMY: Gen would have stuck around, possibly entering law school and working with her father's interests while doing some superheroics on the side or when previous contacts call. This would leave her free to participate in whatever she felt she needed to as well as let her work on her other agendas. Eventually given her public identity, the government contacts her and she agrees to work with the on occasions she finds the job worthwhile. At other times the government just doesn't find her. The Invasion: When the Degaden attacked, Gen was doing odd jobs for the US Government, mainly retrievals and espionage. She had been looking forward to coming home and was actually still in the airport when the invaders targeted the major cities. In the ensuing chaos, Gen knew she was overwhelmed and did her best to save who she could while getting out of there. She managed to make her way into some old maintenance tunnels below ground, which she used to travel the city. A few days later, after most of the battle was over and only the destruction remained, Gen went looking for her father. Being downtown, he was not far from the center of the alien's first wave, and an employee of his told her he had died trying to get them all out of the burning building. She was devastated, and alone. A few months later, Gen re-emerged into public awareness. All pretense of her former self was gone, and her appearance immediately backed that fact. She quickly started to use her powers and knowledge to help fight the invaders, and learn whatever she could about stopping the Degaden. Currently: Gen acts as an information trader, trying to use her abilities to aid the cause of humanity in general. She fights to save her home, and she has another agenda as well. Since her powers have come to turn, she had submitted to another DNA test (one of the very few on record, as her father made her take one before she entered the ACADEMY. This detected her at that time as a mutant, current-age Gen does not know this and is ignorant as to the source of her powers as of yet.) which showed her DNA showing no trace of mutagenic genes and only left her with more questions then answers. Contacts: Through her powerset and information gathering abilities, Gen would have a general knowledge on the remaining superpowered people. Given time, anyone with a record can be tracked, and it can be assumed that she would have the time and power to track anyone she had a lead on. For the most part, if characters have worked to remain alone or anonymous, Gen may know about them or their whereabouts but would respect their privacy under pain of death, as she realizes in these times all will help however they can, and no one should be forced to. I personally figured Gen would have some contact with Carl during some point previous, and they could collaborate somewhat given their information gathering concepts. This would also give Gen a general area to be in when on Earth, as she does use her powers to travel and affect other things off world. Misc: The first thing most will notice about Gen at this time is that her hair has totally lost all pigmentation, becoming soft white with slightly darker lowlights. Her eyes too have lost color, the irises only being a slight bluish shade of white against the surrounding white. Her eyes tend to bleed light a bit now, and as such generally appear slightly hazy, like if seen behind a heat distortion. Fifteen years is a long time. Now at 32, Gen looks like a peak-physically fit adult woman, standing just over 5'10". She's still a touch this side of wiry though, and her height only emphasizes it. Constant training and depending on her powers at this point has had its effects on everything about her. When she moves, she has an ever-so faint after-image, the result of constantly having light bending around her now. The only thing she normally carries or wears when doing a lot of lightspeed travel is a bodysuit manufactured late in her time at the ACADEMY. Through whatever means it was made, it was attuned to her DNA and is now the only piece of clothing she has that can withstand lightspeed travel and beyond. It, when given to her at the time, was colored white, as a joke. Powers: Nightvision is now permanently integrated into her normal everyday functions. As an added bonus, she can no longer be blinded by any light based changes or effects. Light bending is now something she actively has to suppress to stop. As such, she usually just lets it show her as she is, and in single company or while lurking, will summon the image of a simple hooded cloak around her bodysuit. If she's on a mission or in a group situation, she will summon clothes of an appropriate style, using her bodysuit as a basis. Typically this is a version of what she wore back in the ACADEMY, done in whites and shades of grey. Her light dispersion ''ability doesn't scare her anymore, quite the opposite; her light dispersion is perfected - she can now travel at the speed of light. She mostly uses this for exploration, info gathering, and tracking the Delgaden. Her ''photosynthesis has expanded, making most of her travels possible. At this point Gen has total lifesupport while holding or being able to absorb light, and as such no longer needs to eat or sleep. When Gen's eyes changed accommodate her new vision, they also stopped getting red and irritated from sleep deprivation. She also has no need to breathe (although she makes a conscious effort do to so while interacting on Earth, her home) and thus is no longer susceptible to any attack that would be dependent on her doing so. She can survive in extreme conditions, and has effectively become ageless. (Although she doesn't know this yet, she still assumes she just is and will be in good condition, so unless killed, she won't figure this out for a while yet.) She should be able to store enough power at this point to fuel most abilities easily, with it taking several weeks in total darkness at least for her to feel the loss. It could be assumed that she would be unable to power the simplest flickers after a few months. If prepared she should have about six months or so for whatever purposes. She had fair control over the rest of her powers, and as such, most have just gotten stronger. While working for the government, she adopted the code name they gave her, and sometimes goes out under that alias, Epsilon. Links Genevieve at the ACADEMY Gen's HERO stats Character Stats Genevieve Spettro 'Player: ''Spectral Val Char Cost 10 '''STR 0 20 DEX 30 12 CON 4 10 BODY 0 25 ' INT ' 15 11 EGO 2 14 PRE 4 12 COM 1 2/14 PD 0 2/20 ' ED' 0 4 SPD 10 4 REC 0 24 END 0 22 STUN 1 6" RUN 0 2" SWIM 0 2" LEAP 0 Characteristics Cost: 67 Cost Power END 120 Light Emanation: Variable Power Pool (Magic Pool), 60 base + 60 control cost, Powers Can Be Changed As A Zero-Phase Action (+1) (120 Active Points) *0 1) Laser Beam: Killing Attack - Ranged 4d6 (60 Active Points); Beam (-1/4), No Knockback (-1/4) Real Cost: 40 6 *0 2) Light Blast: Energy Blast 10d6 (50 Active Points) Real Cost: 50 5 *0 3) Pulse Lasers: Killing Attack - Ranged 2d6, Autofire (5 shots; +1/2) (45 Active Points) Real Cost: 45 4 *0 4) Reflected Laser: Killing Attack - Ranged 1d6, Indirect ( Same origin, always fired away from attacker; +1/4) (19 Active Points); Requires A Skill Roll (Requires Light Tricks Skill Roll; -1/2), Requires Highly Reflective Surface, Placement Dictates Angle of Attack (requires -1/2 worth of Limitations; ; -1/4), Beam (-1/4), No Knockback (-1/4) Real Cost: 8 2 *0 5) Cutting Laser: Killing Attack - Ranged 2d6, Armor Piercing (+1/2) (45 Active Points); Concentration (0 DCV; -1/2), Beam (-1/4), No Knockback (-1/4) Real Cost: 22 4 *0 6) Create Light: Sight Group Images Increased Size (8" radius) (+3/4), +/-4 to PER Rolls (22 Active Points); Only To Create Light (-1) Real Cost: 19 4 *0 7) Light Bending: Invisibility to Sight Group, Infrared (when concentrating), No Fringe (30 Active Points) Real Cost: 30 3 *0 8) Light Eyes: Nightvision (5 Active Points) Real Cost: 5 *0 9) Light Eyes 2: Sight Group Flash Defense (20 points) (20 Active Points); Limited Power Only Versus Flashes Based on Light (-1/4) Real Cost: 16 *0 10) Hologram: Sight Group Images Increased Size (8" radius) (+3/4), +/-2 to PER Rolls (16 Active Points) Real Cost: 28 3 *0 11) Light Aura Shield: Force Field (12 PD/18 ED/10 Flash Defense: Sight Group) (40 Active Points) Real Cost: 40 4 *0 12) Light Flash: Sight Group Flash 10d6 (50 Active Points) Real Cost: 50 5 *0 13) Surrounding Light: Increased Arc Of Perception (360 Degrees) with Sight Group (10 Active Points) Real Cost: 10 *0 14) Laser Point Defense: Missile Deflection (Bullets & Shrapnel) (15 Active Points); Costs Endurance (-1/2) Real Cost: 10 1 *0 15) Dispelling the Darkness: Dispel Darkness to Sight 20d6 (60 Active Points) Real Cost: 60 6 *0 16) Body of Light: Desolidification (40 Active Points); Only Through Non-Opaque Objects (-1/4) Real Cost: 32 4 *2 Internal Energy: Life Support (Eating: Character only has to eat once per week; Sleeping: Character only has to sleep 8 hours per week) *3 Stong Willed: Mental Defense (5 points total) *'Powers Cost': 125 **Generally when entering combat, her priorities are Nightvision and Flash Defense, then Light Bending if not in direct melee, or Body of Light if in melee and suprised. If scouting, assume Surrounding Light is active for 360 degree perception. Her force fields and lasers are otherwise based on situation in combat** Cost Skill *3 Acrobatics 13- Gymnastics *3 Acting 12- See What I Wish You To *1 Analyze: Style 8- Mind for Details *1 Criminology 8- Field Work *3 Deduction 14- P.I. Training *1 High Society 8- Rich Kid, Political Gatherings *16 KS: Superpowers 25- Light Tricks *1 Language: Italian (basic conversation) Daddy's Rant *3 Lockpicking 13- Nosiness, P.I. Training *3 Mimicry 14- Female Range *5 Security Systems 15- Modern Locks *3 Sleight Of Hand 13- Sleight of Hand *3 Ventriloquism 14- Fooled You *1 WF: Blades Skills Cost: 47 Cost ' Perk *3 Computer Link - ''Police, Federal '''Perks Cost: 3 Cost ''' Talent *3 Absolute Time Sense *5 Eidetic Memory '''Talents Cost: 8 Total Character Cost: 250 Disadvantages ''' *20 Distinctive Features: Mutant (Not Concealable; Always Noticed and Causes Major Reaction; Detectable By Commonly-Used Senses) *15 Distinctive Features: Skin emits white light under bright sun or UV (Concealable; Always Noticed and Causes Major Reaction; Detectable By Commonly-Used Senses) *20 Psychological Limitation: Code Against Killing (Common, Total) *10 Psychological Limitation: Determined to Stop Organized Crime Families (Uncommon, Strong) *10 Psychological Limitation: Hard to Trust Anyone (Common, Moderate) *10 Psychological Limitation: Sarcastic, Flippant, Brooding (Common, Moderate) *15 Social Limitation: Public Identity (Frequently, Major) '''Disadvantage Points: 100 Base Points: 150 Experience Required: 0 Total Experience Available: 0Experience Unspent: 0 Category:Characters Category:Alpha Category:Broken Universe